


A Different Game

by ViciousRomance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Not So Evil Voldemort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousRomance/pseuds/ViciousRomance
Summary: Summary: Dumbledore left Harry on the Dursleys’ doorstep the night of James and Lily’s deaths, and that’s it, right? Wrong. When Magic decides to intervene, there’s no telling what may happen, and who may be included in her plan.





	A Different Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! The updating schedule for this will be sporadic, but I hope you enjoy the first chapter :)

Dumbledore placed the small child on the front step of Number 4 Privet Drive in the wee hours of the morning. Messy black hair covered an angry red cut that would later become a lightning bolt-shaped scar. It had taken quite a while for the child to stop understandably wailing, but finally, around 3 AM, all was quiet.  
“Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Albus?” A stern looking woman asked as she stood under a street lamp.  
“Of course, Minerva, don’t worry,” Dumbledore replied, casting several warming charms on the child. “His relatives will care for him until a time when he can rejoin us.”  
The woman looked unconvinced.  
“But Albus, wouldn’t he be safer in the Wizarding World? One of us cou-” she was cut off mid-word.  
“Minerva, my dear, do not forget about the blood wards. They will keep him safe,” Dumbledore replied coolly. “Sadly, the media would also be damaging for him. He needs a place away from the spotlight he has inadvertently created.”  
The woman pursed her lips, accepting that nothing would dissuade her employer from leaving the boy.  
“Can’t you at least wake the Muggles? The poor dear might be eaten by some wild animal by morning!” McGonagall exclaimed. The boy stirred, and Dumbledore held up a hand to quiet her.  
“I have placed several charms on the boy. No one and no animal will touch him. Now, we must be getting back, my dear lady,” Dumbledore said, sparing one last glance back at the savior of the Wizarding World.  
The woman huffed and shook her head, gave the sleeping child a pitying glance, and apparated away with a crack.

~~~xxx~~~

“Claim Imperious!” a gruff voice whisper-yelled. One very similar replied.  
“I’ll not! I am unashamed of what I’ve done for our Lord, brother!”  
“I’m not saying you should be ashamed, but I have a plan, you fool! Now, listen up.” Twin dark heads came together as the younger of the two whispered honeyed plans into the elder’s ears.

~~~xxx~~~

“Mad! You’ve gone absolutely daffy, my dear! I’ll have no part of this!” The woman exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  
“My brother does have a point, my love. Just hear me out.” The man said, leaning in close to his wife. She glared and crossed her arms.  
“I don’t particularly give a rat’s arse about this plan of his,” the woman growled with a frown. “If it’s such a good plan, why does he not execute it himself?”  
The man gave the woman a smirk.  
“For two reasons, my heart. One, he intends to take the fall. While I have always been physically the stronger of the two of us, he is mentally strong enough to withstand Azkaban. Secondly, there wouldn’t be any balance should he execute the plan – he’s unmarried.” The man gave his wife a winning smile.  
He received a cocked eyebrow in response.  
“Say I agree with it. What then?” The woman asked skeptically. The man’s grin grew wider.  
“Why, my dear, it’s as easy as one…two…three…”

~~~xxx~~~

“That’s it? You’ll be doing it, then?” The younger man asked the elder. He nodded in agreement.  
“Yes. You have no idea how much it took to make my darling wife agree.”  
The younger man snorted in amusement.  
“What did you promise her?” he asked his older brother, wicked smirk stuck on his face.  
The older man gave his brother a chiding look, but practiced eyes saw the amusement twinkling in the other’s dark blue eyes.  
“A week in Paris, and she gets to pick the name. Of all the things, she wants to pick the bloody name!” the elder groused. The younger laughed, eyes sparkling. The older man took a moment to study his younger brother’s face, as if trying to memorize it for all of eternity. The mood suddenly changed from teasing, to solemn.  
“Be careful, brother. Be careful. Azkaban is a terrible place,” the elder whispered softly. In a rare show of emotion, the younger wrapped him in a hug.  
“I know. I know,” the younger man said. “But our lord will come back, and he’ll free me, and reward us both for our labors and loyalty.”

~~~xxx~~~

Easy as one…two…three…my arse… the woman thought with a groan. The plan was becoming as easy as collecting rain in a bucket with no bottom.  
She lurked around silently, passing 1, 2, and 3 Privet Drive before she reached her destination. The fourth cookie-cutter house on the block looked just like any other, but the tinge of magic in the air was palpable. Yes, she was certainly in the right place.  
She bypassed the rosebushes and made her way up the walk, straightening her hair and clothing before ringing the doorbell. A thin, horselike woman answered.  
They left him with…that? Hilarious! It took everything for the woman not to laugh.  
“May I help you?” The lady asked, her voice snide.  
Oh, darling. You can’t afford to be snippy with me. The woman thought to herself.  
“Yes, my name is Maria DeLong. I am with the Department of Magical Children’s Services. May I come in?” the woman asked, brushing back her glamoured-brown hair. She watched in amusement as the other woman’s eyes grew to the size of saucers.  
“Of…of course. Vernon!” The woman shouted, allowing her entry. A whale of a man came bumbling down the stairs.   
How do they…? Never mind. I don’t want to know. The witch gave a shudder.  
“Yes, pet?” The man, now red in the face, asked. His wife just gestured vaguely behind her.  
“This…woman…is from the Department of Magical Children’s Services.” The man’s face took on a purple shade.  
“I believe you know why I’m here,” the witch said, watching with mild fascination at how quickly the man’s face changed colors.  
“What do you want with the freak?” The man demanded.  
Freak? You, sir, are the freak! Humans should not be able to take on the size of whales! The wicked voice in the back of her head cackled.  
“The “freak,” as you referred to him, is the savior of the Wizarding World, Mr. … Dursley. We believe it to be in our best interests to take the boy back to the world in which he belongs.” She could practically see the man’s internal victory dance. His wife hurried to retrieve the child, who was residing in the cupboard under the stairs.  
Holding the child in her arms, she stunned and Obliviated the Muggles, and swept out, never to return again.

~~~xxx~~~

“Thrice damned Muggles were keeping him under the stairs! In a cupboard!” The woman shouted. She had apparated back home in a fury while her husband finished setting up the boy’s new room. She’d placed him gently in the crib and had proceeded to shut the door and rant about the child’s Muggle relatives.  
She was about to get started again when a wail rent the air. The couple pulled open the door, and the woman picked up the child.  
“You’re growing on me already, you know,” she murmured as she summoned a jar of baby food.   
“He is pretty cute, I have to admit,” the man said, acting like the statement was painful. She tapped his arm with her free hand.  
She sat him in the high chair and fed him by hand. By the end, he was smiling a somewhat toothy grin. She smiled and lightly pinched a chubby cheek.  
“Are we blood-adopting him?” The woman asked without looking at her husband. She was too fascinated with the child’s soft skin.  
The man harrumphed, “Of course we are. He’s ours now, isn’t he? We have an appointment at Gringotts tomorrow morning.”  
The woman nodded, fixated on the child’s Killing Curse green eyes.

~~~xxx~~~

The change was painful.  
Painful for both the child and his new mother and father, who had to listen to his shrieking cries as his very genetic makeup changed.  
They were left with a beautiful brown-haired child. When his eyes opened, they were relieved to see his eyes had remained their natural emerald green. He grew paler, and his cheekbones became higher.  
The woman lifted him up with a squeal.  
“Welcome to the world, Altair Cygnus Lestrange!”


End file.
